1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of controlling the electronic device.
2. Background
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be categorized as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further comprised of handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals. Conventional terminals including mobile terminals provide an increasing number of complex and various functions.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be desirable.
As a terminal is widely used, user's demands for easy edition of displayed objects increase.
As functions of mobile terminals diversify, the mobile terminals are implemented as multimedia players having complicated functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, video files and games and receiving broadcast programs.
To implement complicated functions of multimedia players, various new attempts are applied in terms of hardware or software. For example, a user interface environment in which a user searches for or selects a function easily and conveniently is provided.
In addition, as a user regards a mobile terminal as a personal item reflecting their personality, various designs are required. Mobile terminal design includes structural changes and modifications that allow the mobile terminal to be used more conveniently. A user input unit may be considered as a structural change and modification.
For example, the user input unit is provided to the front of the mobile terminal as a touchscreen or implemented as a key separately provided to the mobile terminal to receive user input. However, the touchscreen has shortcomings that an operation object is covered by a user's finger or a stylus. To correct the shortcomings, an additional key is provided to the front or side of the main body of the mobile terminal. However, the key hinders slim structure, simple design, etc. of the mobile terminal. Therefore, a user input unit in a new structure capable of solving the aforementioned problems may be considered.